Manhattan
by Girl of Drama
Summary: AU Moderno. Astrid es una mucama que trabaja en un hotel en el centro de Manhattan y todo lo que está en su mente es trabajar para poder ayudar a su mamá, pero sin duda no está en sus planes enamorarse, pero la llegada del famoso Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III al hotel dará a su vida un giro de trescientos sesenta grados.
1. Capítulo 1

**Hola y gracias si estás leyendo mi fic, la idea se me vino a la cabeza cuando me recordé de una película que vi hace años Maid in Manhattan, decidí hacerlo solo basándome en ella, y algunas cosas cambiaron.**

******Disclaimer: Como entrenar a tu Dragón no me pertenece es propiedad de DreamWorks y/o Cressida Cowell.**

* * *

Astrid se levantó como todos los días teniendo en su mente que sería un día como cualquier otro, sin ni siquiera pensar que el destino había planeado cambiar su vida para siempre. Ella hizo sus cosas normal como cualquier otro día, se vistió y alistó para poder ir otro día a su querido trabajo, no es que la trataran mal pero no le encantaba estar todo el día ahí recibiendo órdenes y estar limpiando, la única razón por la que ella lo hacía por su madre estaba enferma.

Todavía eran las cinco de la mañana pero ya Astrid estaba lista porque aproximadamente tardaría una hora en llegar hasta el hotel, se despidió de su madre. Saliendo de su departamento con destino al metro que la llevaría al Hotel Great Empire el más lujoso y caro de todo Manhattan que ni en sueños ella podría pagar una habitación.

**xoxoxo**

—Muy bien Astrid, como siempre eres la primera en llegar, no como tú amiga Brutilda, que de hecho si llega tarde una vez más no tendré más remedio que despedirla—aquellas palabras que salieron de la boca de Roy el gerente del hotel, sin duda no alegraron el día a Astrid, la única razón de que aquel lugar fuera más divertido era por las locuras de Brutilda y su hermano Brutacio y aunque Roy siempre amenazaba con despedirlos nunca lo hacía, Astrid esperaba que esta vez también volviera a ser igual.

—Astrid, Astrid, Astrid—Roy lanzó un gritó—ASTRID.

—Que es lo que te sucede Roy porque me gritas—dijo Astrid tapándose todavía los oídos

—Pero es que acaso no me escuchas, te dije que ya podías ir a cambiarte, pero tú no me estaba prestando atención, Dios sabe en qué estarías pensando y ahora apresúrate que no tenemos todo el día—Roy señalo hacia los vestidores

Astrid se fue arrastrando los pies, que podría hacer ella para evitar que su mejor amiga fuer despedida. Se le ocurrió una idea, sacó su teléfono y marco el número de Brutilda.

**xoxoxo**

—Diez, nueve, ocho— se podía notar el brillo en los ojos de Roy de que al fin se desharía de ellos—siete, seis, cinco, cuatro, tres—los gemelos acababan de ingresar a la recepción y tenían una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, otra vez habían logrado burlarse de Roy.

—Llegamos y tan solo a dos segundos de que sea tarde—informó Brutacio—así que por lo tanto no estamos despedidos.

—Muy bien, esta vez se salvaron pero la próxima no tendrán tanta suerte y ahora vayan a cambiarse—Roy les ordenó a los gemelos— Y Brutacio recuerda por novena vez ir al vestidor de caballeros, no quiero más quejas de parte de las chicas

—De acuerdo jefe—Brutacio le respondió, pero entonces fue golpeado por su hermana, y este le devolvió el golpe

—Muy bien, ya dejen de pelearse los dos no quiero más floreros rotos ni cortinas desgarradas y mucho menos saunas incendiados, entendido—

—Si jefe—esta vez fue Brutilda la que respondió.

Ambos se fueron con dirección a los vestidores, y aunque todavía seguían peleándose no hicieron tanto ruido como para que Roy se diera cuenta.

—Y no lleguen tarde a la reunión, tengo una noticia importante que dar, y si es que lo hacen los despediré—

—Como ordene jefecito, pero…— Brutacio golpeo un florero sin querer y este cayó al suelo haciéndose trizas.

—Ustedes dos ya…— ambos no pudieron terminar de oír lo que les haría querido decir Roy porque habrían logrado escapar, justo a tiempo.

**xoxoxo**

Astrid todavía seguía preocupada porque todavía no llegaba su amiga, acaso ya la habían despedido, había recibido la llamada un poco tarde, pero para su alivio una voz la tranquilizo.

—Oye, Astrid me ayudas con esto—Brutilda como siempre no podía atarse el delantal.

—Claro—fue lo único que dijo y se dispuso a atar el lazo respectivamente.

Cuando ambas ya habrían terminado de vestirse se encontraban listas para empezar su trabajo, ellas se dirigieron a la recepción para la reunión de suma importancia que había decidido hacer Roy, lo cual era muy raro ya que a él no le gustaba perder nada de tiempo de trabajo y siempre que el personal estaba teniendo conversaciones por los pasillos de hotel amenazaba con despedirlos.

**xoxoxo**

—Muy bien, llame a esta reunión porque—Roy parecía estar muy nervioso—acaba de sucederle algo grandioso a nuestro hotel es que…—

—Renunciaste—Brutacio fue el que interrumpió a Roy en plena oración—vez yo ya te decía Brutilda que tarde o temprano él se cansaría y no tendría más remedio que renunciar

—Si lo conseguimos—grito Brutilda con un tono de victoria.

—Los ya cállense y escuchen, que no voy a renunciar ni ahora ni nunca—

—Aww…- los gemelos se decepcionaron por aquellas palabras

—Y cómo iba diciendo antes de que me interrumpieran, es que nuestro hotel tendrá el gran privilegio de recibir al famoso actor Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III, que vendrá a New York para grabar escenas de su nueva película, y teniendo en cuenta que es la primera vez que grabara una película en América, deben hacer que su experiencia en el hotel sea inolvidable para que así todas las estrellas querrán quedarse siempre en este hotel y así el Great Empire sea reconocido mundialmente como el hotel de las estrellas y le quitemos ese título a Holiday's y muy bien alguna duda—

—Yo, solo una pregunta—Brutacio había alzado la mano

—Muy bien como nadie tiene ninguna duda, elegiremos a las afortunadas que se encargaran de la gran suite presidencial— Roy le dirigió una mirada a todo el personal y su mirada se detuvo donde Astrid—Ya tengo a las afortunas Astrid y Brutilda las dos tendrán ese gran honor y si algo sale mal ambas estarán despedidas—Roy salió de la recepción con una gran sonrisa en su rostro dejando atrás a una atónita Astrid y una confundida Brutilda.

_"Como espera que algo no salga mal cuando pone a Brutilda en algo, es como decir que Brutacio no romperá un florero aunque este a solo un metro de el…" pensó Astrid._

* * *

**Antes que todo gracias si leíste mi fic, recuerda que es el primero y porfa deja un review.**

**ireallylovehttyd: ****si estas leyendo esto quisiera agradecerte porque sin tu ayuda y apoyo jamás habría podido hacer concreta mi idea. Gracias**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Hola!, como se encuentran espero que bien enserio lamento no haber subido un capitulo rápido, pero la cosa es que tenia mucha tarea y cuando al fin tuve tiempo no sabia como comenzar pero ayer después de un día de irme a pasear volví y estuve completamente inspirada como para escribir así que aquí esta el capítulo dos.**

******Disclaimer: Como entrenar a tu Dragón no me pertenece es propiedad de DreamWorks y/o Cressida Cowell.**

* * *

Ella no podía creer que Roy la había dejado a cargo de un trabajo tan importante junto con Brutilda, la razón al parecer pensaba que ella sería capaz de lograr cambiarla y está a la vez influenciar sobre su hermano, pero como podía pensar eso si ambas habían sido amigas desde que tenían memoria y nunca ella había logrado cambiarla, ¿Qué es lo que tenía Roy en la cabeza?

—Por cierto chicas, después de encargarse de la suite diríjanse a la habitación 360, ha sucedido un pequeño problema—dijo Roy volviéndose hacia ellas

Ambas se fueron se dirigieron hacia la gran suite presidencial del hotel Great Empire.

**xoxoxo**

Ellas tenían que limpiar el baño de la suite, ingresaron y cuando se disponían a limpiar no se imaginaron a quien encontrarían, no era nada más y nada menos que el actor Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III, ambas se quedaron prácticamente con la boca abierta, y es que no era como uno se lo habría imaginado.

Él no era la clase de celebridad que cuando tú los ves en la pantalla son de cuerpo y rostro perfecto y luego en la vida real son todo lo contrario, pero él no ya que Hipo parecía más que todo una persona normal y que lucía bien en la pantalla y también en la vida real a pesar de haber perdido una pierna, lo cual era lo de menos, pero la manera en que la perdió era un completo misterio, nadie lo sabe excepto sus familiares más cercanos, que jamás lo revelarían a los paparazzi y bueno Astrid no formaba parte de los sus circulo de familiares y amigos más cercanos, ella solo era la mucama del hotel donde se estaba hospedando.

— ¿Ustedes son las de limpieza cierto?—Hipo les dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

Ellas solo asistieron y se pusieron a hacer su trabajo, mientras que Hipo hablaba por teléfono con los dioses saben quién. Mientras Astrid recordaba los días de su adolescencia en que debuto Hipo en su gran película cumbre donde hacia el papel del adolescente en El plan maestro, siendo nominada a un Oscar y también recordaba que todas las chicas estaban loquitas por él incluyendo a Brutilda, pero por alguna extraña razón ella no, aunque ahora tenerlo ahí a tan solo pocos metros de ella, había que admitir que tenía algo que le atraía de él, pero que no ella no podía sentirse atraída hacia él, jamás él le prestaría atención a ella ya que solo era la mucama del hotel, él además tenía millones de chicas que querrían salir con el algunas incluso más guapas que Astrid, como modelos, presentadoras actrices que hacen suspirar a cientos de hombres, que tendría de especial ella como para que Hipo se fijara en Astrid, pero aquello era justamente lo que la haría especial de entre las otras.

Cuando terminaron de hacer la limpieza en la suite salieron sin hacer ruido de la habitación lo cual resulto ser una bendición de los dioses ya que comúnmente Brutilda hacia mucho ruido durante toda las horas de trabajo e incluso después, tal vez estaría todavía tardando de procesar de que había estado tan cerca de un actor que admiraba cuando era apenas una adolescente.

Ambas debían de admitir que aquello les había dado un vuelco en el corazón aunque caramente sabemos que a una más que la otra.

**xoxoxo**

Astrid y Brutilda se disponían a entrar a la habitación 365, cuando de repente apareció Brutacio, murmurando algo que las chicas no eran capaces de comprender, pero de seguro era porque había sido llamado a la suite.

Ellas no le prestaron atención, igual que siempre hasta que. Crash!, un sonido desde la habitación que hace poco acababan de dejar, seguramente igual que siempre Brutacio habría roto otro florero e igual que siempre Astrid y Brutilda lo ignorarían.

**xoxoxo**

—Vamos Astrid, cuando volverás a tener la oportunidad probarte ropa tan cara como esta—Brutilda trataba de obligarla a ponerse un traje que había encontrado en el closet de la habitación que le pertenecía a la que se hospedaba ahí.

—Qué sucedería si Roy se entera de que me puse una ropa de una de las huéspedes, me mataría o peor me despediría—dijo Astrid tratando de huir de Brutilda.

—Pero él no tiene por qué enterarse además es tu talla— Y después de mucha insistencia por parte de Brutilda, Astrid finalmente accedió a ponerse el traje.

Se fue al baño de la habitación se desvistió para ponerse el traje que era de un color blanco, igual que la nieve y además ella se sentía rara estar vestida con cientos de dólares, después de todo solo la ropa es para evitar estar desnudos no?

Cuando ella salió del baño Brutilda ahogo un grito y solo dijo—luces como toda una mujer de la clase alta, solo un pequeño detalle—ella fue y se puso a arreglarle el cabello, deshaciéndole el moño para luego hacerle una trenza.

Cuando Brutilda hubo terminado la trenza, Astrid se vio en el espejo del tocador y no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que lucía diferente, seguía siéndola misma en esencia pero había algo más, algo diferente en ella y no era la ropa.

Pero algo la saco de sus pensamiento y es que había vi do un pequeño ruido, como el de una pequeña explosión y todo el pasillo estaba humeando y rápidamente Astrid y Brutilda salieron al pasillo para ver lo que sucedía, olvidándose ambas de que Astrid todavía seguía puesta el traje de la huésped del hotel, una acción que al parecer luego no se arrepentiría.

* * *

**Gracias a todos los que leen mi historia,muchísimas gracias, tratare de seguir todos sus consejos y gran beso para todos ustedes :):):)**

**Guest, izaroValkiria: gracias por su consejo, y no trataré de cambiar como son los personajes.**

** JorgeRoCa: se que no se ve mucho esto, pero les tengo una sorpresita.**

**YesyHaddock: deberías ver la película es muy bonita te la recomiendo de verdad :)**

**Soy una Cordial del Distrito 7: gracias por tu consejo, tratare de mejorar y fijarme en esos pequeñito errores que pasan de ser percibidos :)**

**ireallylovehttyd: me alegra que te encantara de nuevo gracias por tu apoyo :):):)**

**y tambian gracias a Usuario865, Edu10, UnbreakableWarrior gracias por su review :D**

**PD: ¿Qué les gustaría que fuera Chimuelo gatito o perrito?**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Gracias a todos los que eligieron lo que quería que fuera Chimuelo, y bueno resulto ganador...(mejor léanlo) y luego porfa díganme que tal les pareció si?**

**Disclaimer: Como entrenar a tu Dragón no me pertenece es propiedad de DreamWorks y/o Cressida Cowell.**

* * *

Astrid y Brutilda salieron al pasillo para encontrar este todo cubierto de una espesa y condensada neblina, pero no era eso era humo, y que tenía un extraño y característico olor a azufre.

— ¿Pero qué es lo que sucede aquí?—preguntó Brutilda, aun sabiendo lo que ella creía que era la respuesta y tratando y tratando de ocultar su tono enojado por no haber participado de la broma.

—No tengo idea, pero Roy no estará para nada contento con esto—respondió Astrid

Entonces de entre todo aquel humo, se abrió la puerta de la suite revelando dos siluetas de dos chicos tosiendo por efecto del humo.

Brutacio salió gritando algo como un canto de victoria y mencionando algo acerca de que era lo más sorprendente que había visto durante toda su vida.

— ¿Y qué fue exactamente lo que viste?—le dijo su hermana sin esmerarse en tratar de ocultar su obvio tono de molestia.

Brutacio estaba abriendo la boca para poder contestar a Brutilda, pero otra voz fue la que contesto a la pregunta y era justamente la que había salido con Brutacio de la suite.

— La verdad, todo fue muy gracioso y sucedió tan rápido, pero tu hermano vino porque una de las lámparas de la habitación estaban funcionando defectuosamente, pero al parecer es una mala idea arreglar una lámpara dentro de un baño y mucho menos con cerca de un grifo abierto porque si no obtenemos este resultado—dijo Hipo señalando a todo su alrededor como si fuera un profesor que enseñara a sus alumnos alguna clase de experimento, lo cual era algo cómico de ver.

—Brutacio cómo pudiste hacer algo como eso sin haberme llamado, que clase de hermano hace algo como eso—se quejó Brutilda que parecía algo dolida.

—Yo te habría llamado pero la cosa es que yo no lo hice fue él—dio Brutacio mientras señalaba a Hipo.

—La verdad yo insistí en que no era inservible y que podía hacerlo así que le insistí mucho—dijo Hipo soltando poco después una gran carcajada.

Pudo Hipo haberse mantenido así por mucho más tiempo pero su mirada se posó en Astrid, dándose cuenta de que ella había estado presente todo aquel tiempo y él no se había dado cuenta, pero como podía haber sucedido aquello si es que ella era tan hermosa que parecía un ángel. Y de repente él se empezaba a acercar a ella como si fuera atraído por una especie de imán, pero una voz que se acercaba por los pasillos que estaban lanzando blasfemias.

— ¿Qué es lo que exactamente sucedió acá?—gritó Roy y todos no pudieron evitar notar de que una vena que se encontraba muy cerca de su cien estaba palpitando—Apuesto a que fueron ustedes dos—dijo mientras señalaba a los gemelos.

—Pero le juro jefecito que esta vez no fuimos nosotros—dijeron Brutacio y Brutilda al mismo tiempo y sin poder evitar quitar su mirada de la vena de Roy que desde que habían comenzado a trabajar solo la habían visto la vez que incendiaron el sauna del hotel.

—Y según ustedes quien fue esta vez, no se tal vez la abuelita del troll, o ya se el duende de la olla de oro—Roy estaba a punto de explotar igual que la vena de su sien—pero ustedes dos ya me cansaron, acaso no comprendieron lo que les dije muy temprano y cuando se vayan, Brutacio no se te ocurra…—

Justo en se momento Brutacio acaba de romper

—Lo lamento pero tal vez no debería hacer eso—Hipo interrumpió a Roy—la verdad es que yo lo hice y es que y ellos no merecen ser castigados por mi error y o entender si usted me quiere fuera de su hotel, y no se preocupe yo pagare por todos los daños—

—oh…, bueno no hay que hacer tanto escándalo y por favor usted no se vaya y bueno, Brutacio, Brutilda yo lo la…men…tó—sin duda la última palabra le dolió decir a Roy, pero la verdad era que él no quería parecer abusador enfrente de Hipo—Y bueno si se le ofrece algo, no se una bebida, incendiar otra habitación, no dude en hacérmelo saber—agrego Roy pero esta vez dirigiéndose a Hipo.

—Muchas gracias, pero por el momento solo quiero ir a conocer el lugar—le dijo Hipo con una agradable sonrisa mientras se retiraba al vestíbulo.

**xoxoxo**

Astrid que se había empezado a dar cuenta de que Hipo se le había estado acercando cada vez más, la había tranquilizado pero solo por un momento oír la voz de Roy, poco antes de que repare que estaba usando la ropa de alguna de los huéspedes del hotel.

Ella en aquellos momentos se encontraba en el vestíbulo, todavía pensando en volver para poder cambiarse ya que su ropa la había dejado en la habitación, mientras ella esperaba que Roy se halla retirado y que la huésped todavía no haya llegado a su habitación, ya que sería muy raro para ella encontrar a cuenta de su lujosa ropa la vestimenta de una mucama.

Pero su suerte estaba comenzando ir de mal en peor porque justo en esos precisos instante Hipo estaba ingresando al vestíbulo, buscando a alguien en especial, Astrid solo esperaba que no fuera a ella, pero como dije su suerte no era tan buena en esos momentos o ¿tal vez si?.

—Señorita, la había estado buscando y es que la verdad quería presentarme y además pedirle disculpas por haberla hecho ver mi torpe accidente—le dijo Hipo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Astrid que no sabía que decir en esos momentos solo le dio una sonrisa nerviosa y se disponía a irse cuando, Brutilda que había aparecido por detrás había evitado que se vaya y además respondió por ella.

—Lo lamento, pero a la señorita no le basta con una disculpa, debe hacer algo más—dijo Brutilda que aún sostenía la muñeca de Astrid

—Entonces me puede permitir invitarla a dar un paseo con usted—

—Claro que ella aceptaría gustosa—respondió otra vez Brutilda.

Astrid en esos momentos quería gritare a Brutilda que era lo que exactamente pretendía, pero se encontraba tan nerviosa que ni siquiera podía responder a las preguntas de Hipo.

—Muy bien ero permítame hacerle una pregunta, ¿Cuál es exactamente su nombre?—dijo Hipo

—Ella es Jeane Mortenson- le volvió a responder Brutilda

—No le importaría que mi perrito nos acompañe ¿cierto?—

—Oh, claro que no es más me encantan los perros, ¿Y cómo se llama su perro?—esta vez fue Astrid la que respondió.

—El se llama chimuelo, bueno se supone que ya lo deberían traer, por favor que le parece si vamos hiendo seguro ya lo traerán—dijo Hipo, al parecer muy emocionado por la idea de salir con ella.

—No puedo hacer esto— Astrid se voltio donde Brutilda y le susurro

—Tranquila, yo distraeré Roy, anda tú y divierte, cuando volverás a tener la oportunidad de pasear con un actor mundialmente conocido—dijo Brutilda mientras empujaba a Astrid al lado de Hipo

_No puedo creer que vaya a ir a pasear con Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III. _Pensó Astrid antes de salir por la puerta agarrada del Brazo de él para disfrutar de un lindo y tranquilo paseo por el Central Park.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me alera que les guste mi historia, ahora les responderé algunos de ellos.**

**Chikaalien, claro que agregare a los demás personajes**

**Soy una Cordial del Distrito 7, lo siento pero Astrid no fue confundida como una super estrella, aun así un premio para ti :D**

**Chiclosa, que bueno que te gustara y creo que te confundiste porque esta película es de Jennifer López**

**HeiMao.3 que pena que no hayas terminado de ver la novela, yo tampoco lo hice...**

**astrid hofenson5757, bueno pues Hipo si vio a Astrid con la ropa y aunque al principio no se dio cuenta de que ella estaba ahí por el accidente que sucedió**

**Zel-Ol, bueno estoy tratando de hacer los capítulos más largos :)**

**y bueno para JorgeRoCa, UnbreakableWarrior, YesyHaddock, michell de PR, Guest, harmony abodejo, quetza, love031 por sus reviews son todos ustedes lo maximo :D**

**Por cierto un agradecimento especial para ireallylovehttyd que siempre me apoya y me ayuda, Gracias :):):)**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Hola! espero que todos se encuentren bien y bueno aquí está el cuarto capítulo de mi historia y por adelantado me disculpo porque es demasiado pequeño, pero les prometo que el viernes subire el siguiente capitulo porque al fin estoy de vacaciones siiii!, bueno ya no los aburro más :)**

**********Disclaimer: Como entrenar a tu Dragón no me pertenece es propiedad de DreamWorks y/o Cressida Cowell.**

* * *

Hipo y Astrid, esta última conocida como Jeane Mortenson, se encontraban paseando por el Central Park con un hermoso perrito negro que estaba olfateando por delante de ellos. Ambos se encontraban nerviosos y no sabían que decir para iniciar una conversación, hasta que uno de ellos tuvo el valor para decir algo.

— ¿Y bueno que es lo que te está gustando de América?—dijo Astrid

Hipo estaba sorprendido por aquella pregunta ya que usualmente las personas que el empezaba a conocer le hacían preguntas del tipo ¿Qué se siente ser famoso o ser actor?, y otras cosas referidas a su fama y a nadie le interesaba saber cosas como sus gustos o preferencias.

—Bueno la verdad creo que todo es magnífico, todos sus lugares son muy hermosos, su comida exquisita su gente ni que hablar es muy agradable y también muy hermosa— Hipo le guiño el ojo a Astrid provocando que esta se sonrojara.

Entonces de repente la mirada de Astrid se posó en una persona que le resultaba familiar y no podía creer de quien se trataba.

**xoxoxo**

Astrid se había quedado atónita, acababa de ver a Roy salir del hotel y al parecer los dioses sabían a donde se dirigía pero dentro de su recorrido se encontraba pasar por el Central Park y pasar muy peligrosamente cerca de Astrid.

Hipo al notar un comportamiento extraño en su acompañante, le ofreció sentarse en un banco, ella acepto aun sin quitarle la mirada a Roy, pero cuando se encontró a escasos centímetros del banco, Astrid reparo que todavía se encontraba con un traje completamente blanco y que además no era suyo y ni siquiera lo había tomado prestado si no lo había hurtado. Ella entonces vio una revista donde en la portada salía una fotografía de Hipo con el titular que decía algo sobre su llegada a América.

—Lo siento—dijo Astrid mientras ponía la revista en el banco para poder recién sentarse

—Tranquila no importa, pero ¿Por qué te pusiste así de repente?—pregunto Hipo.

—Por nada, que te parece si continuamos caminando— respondió Astrid.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y reanudaron su paseo, pero entonces Hipo se dio cuenta de algo y en casi un susurro le dijo a la chica—Creo que tiene mi rostro en su trasero—

Astrid inmediatamente se dio la vuelta para verificar que en realidad la revista se había quedado en el traje y que ella no se había dado cuenta de ello, lo retiro y se dispuso a botarlo al basurero.

Hipo se dio cuenta de que esa escena había sido algo cómica y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro. Entonces escucho un ruido, era su celular, vio quien era y hay no podía ser era el director de la película.

**xoxoxo**

Astrid se dio cuenta que Hipo había recibido una llamada y al parecer esa llamada lo había alterado un poco, pero el trataba de ocultarlo.

—Lo siento, señorita Mortenson pero acabo de recibir una llamada y es que me necesitan en el set de filmación—se disculpó Hipo.

—Claro no se preocupe, pero creo que la verdad usted parece algo alterado— dijo Astrid

—Lamento que me vea en este estado, pero es que hay un problema con una escena con mi compañero actor, que se rehúsa a grabar una escena, creo que todavía está enojado por no haber sido elegido como el personaje principal de la película—

—Por cierto cual es la película que grabara en América— Astrid preguntó

—Se supone que será toda una sorpresa para la audiencia, pero creo que si lo cuento a usted no le dirá a nadie más—respondió Hipo, se inclinó sobre su oído y le susurro algo.

—No lo puedo creer enserio trata de eso—dijo Astrid emocionada—yo siempre pensé que tu actuabas en ese tipo de películas de aventura, donde el personaje principal, pero es medio tímido pero en los momentos más difíciles puede hacer lo que sea, no pensé que haría una película tan diferente.

**xoxoxo**

Ambos se despidieron después de su breve paseo, esperanzados de que se vuelva a repetir. Hipo ya se estaba retirando cuando de repente Astrid se acercó y le dio un beso en su mejilla, provocando que estas se sonrojaran.

Astrid se retiró corriendo al hotel porque de seguro ya se estarían dando cuenta de su larga ausencia, pero algo si estaba en su mente y no podía dejar de pensar en él, algo que se llamaba Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les gustara, y ahora respondiendo algunos de sus reviews**

**michell de PR y Zel-Ol: bueno para que cuando Hipo sepa que Astrid es empleada del hotel todavia faltan varios capitulos.**

**Soy una Cordial del Distrito 7: bueno la pelicula se llama Maid in Manhattan, tambien hay un telenovela que se llama Una Maid en Manhattan.**

**ireallylovehttyd: que te parecio, recuerdas la frase de la que habla Astrid de la pelicula, que te parecio**

**quetza: bueno espero que te hayas dado cuenta que si se hace mencion de Patan aunque no se dice su nombre**

**Chikaalien: que bueno que te gustara la explosion y deverda tienes amigas q son asi, bueno yo no pero me resulto algo gracio escribir esa parte, y bueno todos los personajes apareceran aunque algunos no aparezcan hasta despues de varios capitulos.**

**astrid hofenson5757: todavia te dejare con el mistero si Brutilda saco o no la ropa de Astrid de la habitación**

**YesyHaddock,love031, Ariana943AF,UnbreakableWarrior, erandi martinez gracias por su review y espero que le haya gustado el capitulo :)**

**PD: adivinan quien es el actor que esta enojado por no haber sido elegido como estrella de la pelicula?**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Hola! Bueno les traigo el siguiente capítulo y bueno cumplí mi promesa y lo subí a tiempo, espero que les guste ****:):):) **

**********Disclaimer: Como entrenar a tu Dragón no me pertenece es propiedad de DreamWorks y/o Cressida Cowell.**

* * *

_Hay dioses me tarde demasiado _pensaba Astrid mientras corría por el vestíbulo con dirección a los vestidores de servicio, chocando con Brutilda en el camino.

—Por favor dime que sacaste mi ropa de la habitación—dijo Astrid a su amiga.

—Claro que sí, lo lleve a los vestidores—respondió la chica

—Enserio gracias, te debo la vida— dijo Astrid mientras ingresaba a un vestidor con su ropa que tomo de los colgadores de la entrada.

—Lo agregar a tu larga lista, pero no me tengas en suspenso cuéntame lo que paso—grito Brutilda.

—Podrías calmarte por favor—dio Astrid—en realidad solo dimos un paseo, no fue nada.

—Acabas de pasear por el Central Park con el actor más famoso del mundo y me estás diciendo que no fue nada—le grito con cierto tono de sarcasmo Brutilda.

—Bueno una cosa si es más que nada, y es que tiene la mirada más hermosa que he visto, cuando lo ves directamente sientes que todo lo que está a tu alrededor se desvanece—dijo Astrid con un brillo en los ojos.

Entonces Brutilda se comenzó a reír a carcajadas y tan ruidosamente que de seguro todo el edificio lo habría escuchado.

—Hay, Astrid no me digas que estás enamorada de el—Brutilda le dijo entre risas a su amiga.

—No, claro que como lo puedo amar sí apenas lo conozco—dijo Astrid.

—Pues parece que estas más enamorada de él que Roy y su sueño de un hotel en el que Brutacio y yo no trabajemos— Brutilda decía esto muy seria lo cual era tan raro como que Brutacio no ande por ahí sin romper ningún florero.

—La verdad es que no lo sé, estoy algo confundida—le espeto Astrid a Brutilda.

—Sería algo bueno que tu estés con Hipo, ya que él podría presentarme a sus amigos actores y tal vez me case con uno de ellos y nos vamos a vivir a un castillo y vivimos felices para siempre—

—Si tal vez y cuando eso pase porque no le das un saludo de mi parte a cenicienta—respondió Astrid mientras arreglaba su falda y entregaba el traje a Brutilda.

—Pero bueno, no hace falta usar el sarcasmo— Brutilda dijo mientras salía por el pasillo con dirección al vestíbulo.

—Muy bien pero por favor dime que la señorita Mortenson todavía no ha llegado a su habitación—gritó Astrid.

—Claro que no todavía se encuentra en el spa—respondió Brutilda con un grito ya procedente del vestíbulo.

Astrid se apresuró entonces a atar sus zapatos ya que en cualquier momento volvería a su habitación y le sorprendería encontrar que su traje desaparezca mágicamente cuando ella no se encontraba en la habitación.

Pero la mente de Astrid se olvidó por un momento de ello y se puso a reflexionar sobre lo que le había dicho Brutilda, de verdad ella estaba enamorada de Hipo o solo era una atracción que sentía por ser el un famoso actor, ella en esos momentos no lo sabía, pero de algo estaba segura que había engañado a un actor y le había logrado hacerle creer que era una chica millonaria o algo así, ya que no estaba segura exactamente a que se dedicaba la huésped de aquella habitación.

Hay, ni siquiera ella habría logrado creer que sería capaz de hacer ello y había creído un loco a aquella persona que en la mañana le habría dicho que ella se vestiría con la ropa de una de las huéspedes del lugar y que luego se iría a un paseo por el Central Park con el actor Hipo.

—Astrid, Astrid corre la señorita Mortenson acaba de salir del spa y se dirige hacia su habitación—vino Brutilda gritando desde el pasillo.

Astrid sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo con dirección al ascensor de servicio, felizmente cuando llego a él estaban bajando otras empleadas apenas entro apretó el botón para que se cierre el ascensor y luego para que suba al piso número doscientos.

Los segundos que pasaban parecían horas y las manos le estaban empezando a sudar por los nervios ya que mil cosas le pasaban por su cabeza se imaginaba que era lo que sucedería, Roy la despediría eso era seguro, apenas las puerta las abrieron Astrid comenzó a correr con dirección a la habitación 360.

Abrió la puerta y felizmente todavía no había llegado, rápidamente se apresuró a poner el traje a su lugar y lo hizo a tiempo, porque poco después una mujer entro a la habitación, era alta con unos hermosos ojos avellana y una larga melena de un color rubia, esta le sonrió y Astrid le devolvió la sonrisa. Sin duda aquella mujer no tenía idea de nada.

* * *

**Gracias a todos los que leen mi historia, un enorme beso para todos ustedes ;) y ahora respondere sus reviews**

**DragonNerd27: ** por tu consejo pondre mas atencion :)

**YesyHaddock: **el actor es...

**astrid hofenson5757: **bueno espero que te gustara a pesar de que sea corto y

**Soy una Cordial del Distrito 7: **si se que fue muy corto pero bueno es que no sabia muy bien como hacerlo asi que fue hecho con mucho esfuerzo... y el actor es... :)

**love031: **ok gracias y claro que la continuare, bueno el actor es...:)

**erandi martines: **el actor es...

**michell de PR: **la verdad creo que si habra cierta tension entre ambos por astrid pero no tan grande :)

**todos adivinaron es Patan :):):)**

**Y espero que les gustara este capitulo aunque tambien sea algo corto :):):)**


End file.
